Fiesta en la playa
by Circe-Arista17
Summary: Los chicos, deciden tener un día libre, sin preocupaciones, ni escuela, sobre todo sin nada que ver con los villanos, y no hay un mejor lugar para olvidar todo eso que en una playa. Tony piensa que Pepper es candente xD Ahora que les llamé la atención lean y comenten xD no será un one shot sino que un Two Shot :P
1. Fiesta en la playa Parte I

**N/A: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, uh, oh, oh, al parecer en mi ciudad es verano u. U mientras el resto de mi país es bendecido con la lluvia. Así que como hace calor… esta historia se trata de un día caluroso… y ya saben, cuando hace tanto calor, mi imaginación vuela en el sentido de playa arena y agua así… Este es mi regalo de agradecimiento a Maituuu14, por haberme ayudado a hacer el resumen. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad, Iron Man: Armored Adventures no me pertenece.**

* * *

La luz entraba por los espacios sin cubrir de las palmeras, el sonido del mar, la brisa golpeando las palmas haciendo ese movimiento de las palmeras dejando pasar los rayos de sol, las aves, como las gaviotas, volaban sobre el mar. Pepper estaba acostada profundamente dormida en una hamaca, las vacaciones son lo mejor que hay cuando uno está estresado más cuando formas parte de equipo Iron Man, Rhodey estaba haciendo castillo de arena con Happy, Gene los miraba pero nada más, Whitney por su parte, estaba observando a Tony el cual estaba cerca de la cabaña donde Pepper dormía bajo las palmeras. Él estaba sentado con un montón de aparatos raros, que él estaba haciendo, Tony llevaba una camiseta blanca con un short rojo y unas sandalias, el sol abrazador, eran insoportables para él, por unos segundos se detuvo y fue a traer un poco de agua. Pepper ligeramente se movió de su posición de tumbada a normal. Y se podría decir que su camisa reveló un poco de su piel, ella andaba puesto una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un short corto, su cabello en el día de hoy estaba parcialmente ondulado, incluso ella entre sueños sentía calor, por lo cual sudaba pero ella no percibía eso. Al regresar venia tomando un poco de agua, pero la escupió al ver a Pepper. Por Dios Santo, era candente, como puede que una chica como ella se mire así, más que esa chica era su mejor amiga. Tony se sonrojó un poco y negó con la cabeza. –No puedo pensar así… –Pensó el pelinegro. Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos Pepper ya estaba despierta y lo miró confundida ya que tenía un color carmesí sobre sus mejillas.

–Tony, ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco rojo. ¿Tendrás fiebre? –Preguntó Pepper levantándose y tocando la frente del muchacho este desvió la mirada y se sonrojó un poco de lo que ya estaba.

–Claro que estoy, bien…. –Dijo caminando hacia la mesa donde yacía su obra maestra. Pepper enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Seguro? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

–Estoy seguro, Pep. –Dijo y se puso a "trabajar en sus inventos".

–Okay, si te sientes mal… ¿Me avisas? –Dijo Pepper alejándose de la cabaña.

–Pep, ¿A dónde vas? –Dijo Tony, Pepper se detuvo a contestar pero alguien los interrumpió.

–Tooony… Yuju... –Dijo Whitney con voz chillona xD

–Me voy lejos de aquí… –Dijo Pepper entre dientes, pero en voz baja. Prácticamente enojada. Tony quedó balbuceando algo, viendo a Pepper acercarse a los chicos y su castillo de arena.

–Tony, ¿Me preguntaba si quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo por la playa? –Preguntó Whitney. A diferencia de Pepper, Whitney llevaba un bikini de dos piezas. Lo cual hizo pensar a Pepper, que con Tony no tendría oportunidad, teniendo a Whitney cerca y más con ese atuendo.

…

–Hola Chicos. –Dijo Pepper. –Veo que están haciendo un castillo de arena, ¿Puedo ayudar? –Preguntó Pepper.

–Claro que no, este castillo solo es para chicos. –Dijo Happy.

–Por favoooor. –Pidió Pepper. –Rhodey, ¿En serio? –Rhodey vio a Happy y este negó con la cabeza.

–Lo lamento Pepper. –Pepper se quedó muda.

–Pepper, ¿Quieres dar un paseo por la playa? –Pidió amablemente Gene. –Ya me aburrí de ver a estos dos hablar de fuertes y torres para su castillo.

–Claro, vamos. –Dijo Pepper reincorporándose para caminar con Gene. –Es buena idea.

…

–Whitney me gustaría, pero tengo trabajo que hacer… –Dijo quedándose pasmado a ver a Pepper con Gene caminando por la playa. – ¿Sabes qué? Vamos, creo que ya me dio ganas dar un paseo por la playa. –Dijo dejando las cosas atrás, tomando de la mano de Whitney. Pepper miró ocasionalmente a donde se encontraba Tony y abrió los ojos del asombro. Pepper se puso pálida, pero a la vez celosa.

– ¿Pepper? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Gene.

–Oh, claro es solo que me siento un poco mal, tal vez fue algo que comí.

–Bueno. –Dijo agarrando la mano de la pimienta. –Pero me aseguraré que no te desmayes. ¿Está bien? –Preguntó Gene. Pepper se sorprendió pero se relajó y asintió.

* * *

**Bien, este será una historia corta de dos capítulos **** el otro será más largo que este por lógica así que, bueno... perdón Maituuu14 es que se me nubló cuando la mente por hoy… pero te prometo que la segunda parte, habrá baile… bajo las luces de las estrellas. ^ . ^ y sobre todo final Pepperony. Pienso más mejor cosas de la noche en la noche… xD**


	2. Fiesta en la playa Parte II

**N/A: La continuación de este two-shots, perdón por la espera, por esto. Pero he trabajado en mi proyecto de investigación como loca y de paso tengo que seguir, como dije tengo como 10 páginas que me mandaron a revisar y que ver que no lleve ningún error con mi rutina para lograr entrar a la primera vuelta a la Universidad. Bien espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

**Por cierto gracias a Ana por su idea, me iluminaste, chica. **** Maleni, Claro que quiero escucharla, en este caso sería leerla, pero adelante. Es una petición? Y sea lo que sea estaría muy honrada en la: D Ale Downey Stark-Potts Sí, nuestro héroe masculino favorito es un celoso: P Firework471 A mí también, me encanta cuando tratan de arruinarle la fiesta al otro cuando se divierte con otra persona que no sea con ellos. Maituuu14, Gracias por darme tiempo, del cual necesito en serio. -.- Te lo agradezco mucho y también por el One Shot de la prueba para WonderWomanxBatman xD me encanta, mucho que fue mi primera pareja favorita desde que era una niña.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad, Iron Man: Armored Adventures no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, así que pues sí, no puedo hacer nada al respecto con esa parte.**

* * *

Pepper y Gene iban caminando, Pepper enganchada del brazo de Gene. Caminaron hasta poder decir que se alejaron de la civilización pero en realidad solo fueron a unas rocas que sobresalían en el agua, Pepper al principio tenía miedo, pues dudaba si el camino que conducían a las rocas desapareciera.

–Tranquila, Pep, estás conmigo. –Dijo Gene. – ¿Vamos? –Preguntó amablemente. Pepper miró vacilante, por unos segundos, pero acepto la propuesta del joven. Pepper saltó ya que el camino era lo conformaban unas pequeñas rocas, cuando llegó a la más grande, Gene la atrapó en sus brazos debido a que Pepper perdió el equilibrio en el último salto.

–Perdón… –Dijo tartamudeando nerviosamente Pepper, retirándose rápidamente de su acercamiento con el chico asiático.

–No fue tu culpa… ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó ahora sosteniéndola de la muñeca. Pepper antes de responder se arregló el mechón que se salió de su lugar, levantó a la vista y asintió.

…

"¿A dónde se habrán metido Pepper con Gene?" –Se preguntó fatigado y preocupado a la vez por su amiga pelirroja.

–Tony, ¿Qué tal sí vamos a comer algo? Muero de hambre. –Dijo Whitney sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? Oh, por supuesto Whitney. –Dijo el chico de ojos de color azul profundo con el reflejo del cielo en el mar.

…

Pepper y Gene, después de haber pasado un buen rato sentados sobre las rocas de las costas, decidieron regresar a la cabaña. Iban caminando sobre la arena húmeda dejada por las olas que tocaban la costa.

–Así qué, ¿Tú te gusta leer los cómics de Capitán Marvel? –Preguntó Pepper caminando a la par de Gene. Gene voltio a verla y asintió.

–Vaya, es increíble, tenemos tantas cosas en común… –Dijo Pepper sonriendo al encontrar tanto similar con su reciente amigo. –Creo que siento algo por Gene… –Pensó Pepper, mientras en la que ella estaba en sus pensamientos, se aleja de ella por un momento dirigiéndose al agua, se agachó y le salpicó un poco a Pepper logrando sacarla de su estado pensativo.

–Oye! –Gritó Pepper. –Eso se vale, esta desprevenida. –Dijo imitando a su amigo asiático. Se salpicaron con el agua como niños pequeños, entonces Pepper iba perdiendo así que se echó a correr.

–Hey, regresa... Pepper. –Gritó Gene yendo tras ella. Cuando llegaron cerca de la cabaña, se sentaron muy cansados por la carrera de regreso donde se estaba quedando. – ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –Preguntó amablemente Gene aun cansado y apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

–Ya que lo mencionas, sí. –Dijo viendo a Tony y Whitney pasándola tan bien, la verdad quería unos momentos para pensar sobre lo que el sentimiento que estaba provocando al ver a su amigo con esa Arpía. Pepper sin darse cuenta se aventuró a las aguas, de repente un dolor insoportable, se apoderó de su tobillo, haciéndola caer, en el agua, no podía levantarse por el calambre, incluso no podía nadar, por eso. Pepper luchaba para que no se ahogara con el agua salada, levantaba los brazos para que le ayudaran.

–Aquí tiene. –Dijo la señorita de las bebidas a Gene, este visualizo a Tony y Whitney sentados en una de las mesas del kiosko.

–Oh… –Dijo Whitney interrumpiendo la historia que le contaba Tony. –Parece que alguien se está ahogando. –Dijo señalando a la persona que luchaba para llamar la atención. Gene al ver con más atención vio que se trataba de Pepper, botó los dos refrescos al suelo, y corriendo a salvarla.

–Pepper… –Gritó Gene asustado y alertado. Tony por su parte al principio al sentir el nombre de su amiga le extraño así que volteo a ver dónde el chico asiático corrió, dudando de que Pepper fuera la persona que se estaba ahogándose.

– ¡Pep! –Alarmado de igual forma…se levantó disponiéndose a salvarla. Pero por su reacción tardía, Gene ya la traía en sus brazos al estilo nupcial. La bajó sobre la arena, golpeo su rostro para ver si reaccionaba, utilizo el método de salvación por presión, nada hasta que intentó el RCP. –Pepper, no te vayas, te necesitamos acá. –Decía Gene entre cada bocanada de aire que daba debido al cansancio provocado en él, por administrar el RCP. Cuando finalmente, Pepper reaccionó tosiendo el agua salada, abrió los ojos lentamente. – ¿Gene? –Dijo viendo algo borrosa a la persona que estaba a la par. Se levantó quedando sentada.

–Me alegra que te encuentres bien. –En ese momento llegaba Tony y Whitney detrás del, después se incorporaron Happy y Rhodey.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Rhodey a Tony. Tony por su parte, no podía decir nada pues, él se sentía culpable porque no llegó a tiempo para salvarla.

–Pepper… –Dijo temblorosamente.

–casi se ahoga. –Terminó decir Whitney. –No puedo creer, Tony que te reúnas personas de distraídas y torpes como ella. –Dijo tajante Whitney. Pepper la escucha y se siente mal por ello

–Whitney... –Dijo interrumpiendo Tony.

–No te preocupes… Tony estoy bien. – Así que se levanta y le dice a Gene gracias por haberla salvado.

– ¿Te acompaño? –Preguntó Preocupado Gene.

–No es necesario…

–Vamos, yo iré contigo. Así que no digas nada más, porque yo iré contigo. –Dijo Gene. Y así fue Pepper caminó llegando a la cabaña y se sentó apoyándose, en la palmeras donde estaba las hamacas. Gene estuvo sentado a la par de la pelirroja, está permaneció callada y distante por un tiempo.

…

Pepper pasó un buen rato allí, observando a los chicos jugando volibol.–Al parecer, no les importa mucho el que me haya ahogado. – Mientras Gene, entró a la cabaña por unas toallas. Pepper no pudo contener más las lágrimas, las palabras de Whitney fueron muy hirientes: _"No puedo creer, Tony que te reúnas personas de distraídas y torpes como ella." –Whitney tiene razón, Tony no me merezco la amistad de él y mucho menos su amor. ¿Por qué soy tan ciega? Debo de renunciar de una vez por todas de este necio sentimiento._ –Pensó, mientras tenía la mirada fría y triste.

¿Pep?–Preguntó Gene, Pepper dejó escapar un sonido de asombro. – ¿Te sucede algo? –Preguntó agachándose y poniéndole delicadamente la toalla sobre su cuerpo helado y pálido pero a la vez delicado y natural. Pepper se forzó una sonrisa y se limpió sus lágrimas.

–No te preocupes, solo me arden los ojos, por los residuos de agua salada. –Dijo mintiendo pero no podía evitar tener un nudo enfermizo en su garganta. –Gene, ¿Por qué no dejaste que me ahogará? –Dijo ahora, con unas lágrimas de resentimiento.

–Pepper…

–Soy tan torpe y distraída, no te hubieras preocupado por salvarme. –Siguió la pelirroja. –Whitney tiene razón, ustedes no se deben de juntarse conmigo pues lo único bueno que hago es traer problemas, soy una carga y siempre lo seguiré siendo. –Dijo abrazando sus piernas para sentirse reconfortada. –Así, así que la próxima vez no te molestes en salvar…

– ¡PEPPER! –Gritó molestó Gene. –No seas una tonta… –Esto hizo que Pepper se asustará y dejará por un momento de sentirse mal. Yo te salve porque me importas mucho, no le hagas casos las palabras de Whitney. –Dijo abrazándola y acariciando su espalda. –Ella no sabe cómo eres. –Dijo Gene viéndola de cara ahora. –Tú eres Pepper Potts, la chica más fuerte e inteligente que he conocido y por lo tanto eso te hace especial. No te desmorones por unas palabras necias de una niña mimada de papá, ¿Esta bien? –Pepper asintió, y sonrió a su amigo. Esté limpió la cara húmeda de la chica por las lágrimas, con delicadeza, sentía la piel suave y helada de la joven, ese contacto era único en su tipo. _"¿Qué estará mirando?"_ –Se preguntó mentalmente la chica pelirroja. Poco a poco Gene, regresó a los enormes ojos llenos de alegría y efervescencia que emitía Pepper.

Tony observó desde el campo de juego, a Gene cerca de Pepper como si estuviera a punto de. _–"¿Besarla?" "No, Gene, le gusta a Pepper como una amiga nada más ¿Cierto?"_ –Pepper estaba nerviosa pues, creía que la iba a besar, no es que no quería, pues siempre se ha preguntado cómo sería besar a un chico, ya que nunca ha besado a uno. Pepper después de tantas dudas, cerró los ojos para sentir el roce de sus labios, podía sentir la respiración cálida del chico, sentía la proximidad de sus labios sobre los de ella.

Tony se puso raro al ver la escena que estaba a punto de completarse, las pelotas no las atrapaba, y cuando le toca servir, las golpeaba con rabia y enojo, como si estuviera furioso de algo. Tony no medio su fuerza y golpeo la pelota con su mano haciendo que saliera del campo de juego y fuera directo a la cabaña.

–Tony, ve atraerla. –Gritó Happy molesto.

–Yo la traeré. –Dijo Rhodey. Tan lejos pero tan cerca, ella quería que la besara en ese momento. Pero algo les arruinó el ambiente. Y eso era una cierta pelota de playa que golpeó la cabeza de Gene. – ¿Pero qué? –Se preguntó el chico. Al ver al dueño de la bendita pelota de playa acercarse donde ellos. Gene puso una mala cara, pero la desvaneció al ver que se trataba de Rhodey

–Lo siento. –Dijo Rhodey. –a Tony se le desvió la pelota, ya saben él no es bueno en esto. Por favor prosigan con lo que estaba haciendo. –Dijo sin saber lo que estaba haciendo antes del "accidente". Pepper, terminó ruborizándose.

–Bueno eso será suficiente para que Stark entienda, muy bien mi trabajo terminó aquí.

–Eh... mira la hora que es, debo de ir a preparar la cena para todos. –Dijo levantándose dejando a un Gene frustrado. Rhodey regresó al campo de juego.

–Bien sigamos jugando. –Dijo Rhodey pero Tony no opinaba lo mismo.

–No quiero, es más ya me aburrí de este juego estúpido, mejor me voy a caminar. –Dijo retirándose un poco culpable pero satisfecho de haber hecho eso sin darse cuenta.

–Bueno ándate Stark, pero no te metas con el castillo de arena que yo y Rhodey hicimos. –Le gritó Happy a Tony.

–Oh, ¿te refieres al castillo, el cual no permitías a Pepper que les ayudará hacer?

–Si ese mismo, y no les permitíamos pues ya que las niñas siempre arruinan todo. –Dijo Happy.

– ¿Así? ¿Desde cuándo es varonil hacer castillos de arena? –le preguntó a los dos, que se quedaron mudos. –Cualquiera puede hacer uno… ustedes me dan decepción chicos. –Dijo finalmente entrando a la cabaña. Al entrar, lo primero que fue a buscar fue agua para refrescarse después de haber jugado. Encontrándose con la chica pelirroja la cual iba saliendo de la cocina, sus miradas se encontraron, pero Pepper desvió la mirada. Tony tomó esto como que estaba enojada. Luego de eso ella regresó a la cocina con unas patatas, y las empezó a cortar, como si ella era la única en la cocina. –Hola, Pep. –Saludó abriendo la botella de agua. Pepper ignorando a Tony pues él hace rato no la defendió.

–…

–Pepper, ¿Me escuchas?

–… –A Tony le molesta mucho que lo dejen hablando solo. Entonces no pudo evitar más ser ignorado por ella, así que se acercó y la sujeto de su brazo.

–Pepper, ¿Te gustó? –Preguntó ahora enojado, y celoso por lo de hace rato.

–Tony, ¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó Pepper, librándose de su agarre. – ¿Por qué de repente te enojas conmigo? –Preguntó ahora enojada con él.

–Pepper, por la amor de Pedro, ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? –Preguntó furioso.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó ella confundida.

– ¿A qué me refiero? –Preguntó burlonamente. –En besar a Gene… –Dijo casi gritándolo. Al darse cuenta de que dijo eso. Tony desvió la mirada fruncida, y salió inmediatamente de la cocina. Dirigiéndose al cuarto que le correspondía. Dejando a una confundida pelirroja.

_Más tarde, exactamente en la cena, afuera bajo la luz de las estrellas._

Pepper se esmeró demasiado con preparar la cena más la fiesta, ella quería que esta noche fuera especial para todos invitó a unos chicos de allí. Incluso contrató a un Dj, para la fiesta. Wow, nuestra Pepper, es muy buena onda. –Dijo Happy comiendo con devoción.

–Cálmate, Happy… o terminarás ahogándote con la comida –Dijo Rhodey. Gene rodó los ojos. Whitney no tocaba su comida por estar viéndose en su espejo de bolsillo. Tony, estaba solamente viendo su comida, perdiendo la cordura, al recordar lo que le dijo a la pelirroja. –"_¿Por qué le dije eso? Por besar a Gene… ¿Acaso sentí celos? –_Se preguntó mentalmente. Tony inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento.

–Tony, no ha tocado tu comida. –Dijo Rhodey prácticamente preocupado.

–Stark, si no la quieres ¿Me la puedo comer yo? –Preguntó Happy.

– ¿Qué? Oh, claro adelante… Eh… Rhodey, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Al notar que todos los demás lo estaban observando. –En privado…

–Oh, claro. –Los dos chicos entraron en la cabaña.

– ¿De quieres hablar? –Preguntó ahora cerrando la puerta.

–Pues… eh... conozco a alguien que le gusta una chica, pero hasta hace poco se da cuenta que le gusta al verla con otro chico, y que este chico casí la besa. –Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

–Oh, ¿y esa chica es alguien que conozco? –Preguntó Rhodey cruzándose de brazos, e insinuando algo a Tony.

– ¿Qué…? No. –Dijo rápidamente.

–Okay, ¿pero eso que hay que ver conmigo? –Preguntó Rhodey.

–Pues… bueno como yo no sé nada sobre esas cosas, ¿qué le recomendarías a ese chico que está sintiéndose así?

–Pues, que no se ponga celoso, pues no sabe si la chica siente lo mismo por él. Y en un dado caso ella le gustará a él. Que tome la iniciativa y le confesé sus sentimientos. Por qué el que terminará herido será el.

–Oh… gracias Rhodey.

–No te preocupes, ella también siente lo mismo por ti. –Dijo Rhodey dejándolo con las palabras.

– ¿Qué? Rhodey, no se trata de mí sino de mi amigo…

– ¿De tu amigo? Entonces ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? –Preguntó con sarcasmo.

–Eh… Alexander Tortelini –Dijo inventándose el nombre.

–Claro, Alexander Tortelini… Mejor vamos regresemos a la fiesta.

Pepper estaba bailando, al son de la música, con unas chicas que ella invitó gustosamente de su clase. (Era un mix de música de todo género) Tony al verla bailar de esa forma, se perdía completamente en los movimientos de Pepper. ¿Cómo puede que su amiga baile tan, pero tan sexy? Rhodey empujó a Tony donde Pepper, esta paró de bailar.

– ¿Qué quieres Tony? –Preguntó Pepper.

–mmm… Pepper, lo siento.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó la pelirroja.

–Pues, lo siento, por haberte gritado, por no haberte defendido en ese momento donde Whitney dijo eso…

–Oh, bueno te entiendo y te perdono, Tony… no te preocupes, por ello. –Dijo Pepper poniendo su mano en su hombro.

–Pep… ¿Te gustaría bailar esta canción? –Preguntó Tony al escuchar esta canción de ritmo tropical.

–Claro… –Dijo La pelirroja. (Usualmente no escucho salsa pero esta es una excepción watch?v=66ACQawTP_Q la canción es Valió la pena de Marc Anthony Aquí les dejo el link de la canción)

Mirándote a los ojos se responden mis porqués  
me inspiro en tus palabras y mi casa está en tu piel  
que tierno amor, mi devoción, viniste a ser mi religión  
mi dulce sentimiento de nada me arrepiento  
que vivan los momentos en tu boca y en tu cuerpo  
mujer...  
Valió la pena lo que era necesario para estar contigo amor  
tu eres una bendición  
las horas y la vida de tu lado nena  
están para vivirlas pero a tu manera  
enhorabuena, porque valió la pena  
valió la pena...

– ¿Tony te puedo preguntar algo?

–Claro…

–Dime, ¿Por qué cuando estamos en la cocina dijiste que besé a Gene?

–… –Tony guardó silencio y siguió bailando.  
valió la pena lo que era necesario para estar contigo amor  
tu eres una bendición  
las horas y la vida de tu lado nena  
están para vivirlas pero a tu manera  
enhorabuena, porque valió la pena  
valió la pena, valió la pena  
valió la pena, nena...  
Te veo y me convenzo que tenías que llegar  
después de la tormenta aquí en tu pecho puedo anclar  
y ser más yo, de nuevo yo, y por bandera mi ilusión  
y mira si te quiero que por amor me entrego  
que vivan los momentos en tu boca y en tu cuerpo  
mujer...

–Pep, eh querido hacer algo muy importante desde aquel día en la armería. Ya sabes a qué día me refiero. –Dijo sonrojándose al recordar ese momento. Pepper también se sonrojó y ocultó su rubor en el pecho de Tony

Valió la pena lo que era necesario para estar contigo amor  
tu eres una bendición las horas y la vida de tu lado nena  
están para vivirlas pero a tu manera  
enhorabuena, porque valió la pena  
valió la pena, valió la pena  
valió la pena, nena...  
Porque valió la pena amor  
sí que valió la pena  
vivir a tu manera amor, ay enhorabuena  
valió la pena

– ¿Qué es? –Preguntó tímidamente.

–Esto… –Dijo silenciando a Pepper con su beso, Pepper se sorprendió nunca iba a pensar que iba suceder esto. Pero finalmente se sintió feliz ya que el chico de que tanto le gusta siente lo mismo por ella, al fin podrá decir que su amor no era uno no correspondido. Rhodey, Gene, Happy, estaba observando desde la esquina.

–Hiciste bien tu parte… Gene, te felicito. –Dijo Rhodey.

–Todos hicimos bien nuestras partes. –Corrigió Gene. En eso Whitney queda con la boca abierta… al ver la escena.

–No creo lo que estoy viendo. ¿Esa plebeya con Tony? –Dijo apuntó de ir a separarlos, pero los tres chicos la detuvieron. –Suéltenme… es una orden.

–No lo creo… Whitney, nos costó mucho unir a los dos. Así que déjalos.

No hay nada mejor que una fiesta de la playa para unir a dos personas. –Dijo Rhodey.

–Pep, te quiero. –Dijo viéndola con devoción.

–Yo, también Tony… yo también…

* * *

**Al fin, les dije este iba a ser largo -.- bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Lo hice con mucho amor… y cariño sobre todo paciencia xD Bien comenten de que les pareció ¿Vale?**


End file.
